Moving On
by Jelly Bean
Summary: Ani/Obi Slash, set 9 years after TPM. ||I took it down and redid some things. Reviews are welcom, but please, no flames. ^-^||


A/N: Okai, I've gone back and rewritten some aprts of this. I've made it so it sounds a bit better and isn't as jumbled. I've now learned my lesson about just writing something up and then not editing it. ^^; So, as usual, I do not own SW, nor the characters. They belong to the great George Lucas. I merely own my pen, notebook, and watch. So dun sue me. Now.! To the story!! ^^  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Obi-Wan sat by the window of his quarters, looking out at the giant city or Courscant. And as of ten minute ago, it had been nine years since that day on Naboo, and yet he still felt a deep sense of sorrow. He blinked and a single tear trailed its way down his rugged, handsome face as he remembered that horrible day. The one dreadful day that his master, his one true love, his Qui-Gon Jinn, died in his arms.  
  
"Promise me, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon had whispered with his final breaths. "Promise me you will train the boy. He is the chosen one.. he will bring balance." He closed his eyes slowly and opened them again, and it pained Obi-Wan to see it. "Promise me.. you will train him.."  
  
"I promise," Obi-Wan had whispered back as Qui-Gon smiled almost painfully and reached up to touch Obi's face, barely brushing his fingertips against his padawan's cheek. "I promise, Master." And with that, Qui-Gon closed his eyes for the last time and passed into the Force. Obi-Wan felt him slip away across their bond and his tears began to flow freely as he rocked and held his master and lover's body closer to him.  
  
But that was 9 years ago exactly to that moment and Obi felt that enough time had past that maybe he could love another being in this universe. That maybe, just maybe, he could actaully allow himself to love again. He shook his head solemnly and slowly stood up from his seat at the window. He turned from it and began walking towards the door, picking up his cloak from the couch on his way. Right as he was about to open the door, it slid open and a very angry Padawan stormed in and past Obi-Wan, almost knocking the Jedi over. He threw his cloak and lightsaber at the couch and missed miserably, but he didn't care and continued to stalk towards his room.  
  
"Anakin," Obi-Wan said sternly at the retreating form and it stopped in its path and turned slowly. "Come here, Padawan."  
  
"Yes, Master," Anakin sighed breathlessly and walked sulkingly towards the Jedi Knight. He kept his shoulders hunched and his face down, almost as if he were trying to hide the trails his tears had made upon his handsome face.  
  
"Now, What exactly is the matter for you to come storming in like that?" Obi-Wan questioned as he picked the cloak and lightsaber up from the floor. "You do not usually throw things when you are upset, Anakin."  
  
Anakin sighed and flopped down into an armchair. "Well, It's Padme. We had an argument and she ended our relationship. I left angry at her but came back to apologize and she had returned to Naboo. I tried to comm her but she refused to speak with me and told me to never contact her again," He leaned over and held his head in his hands as tears slowly started to make their way down his face. His voice cracked as he began to sob into his hands "M-Master, I-I-I'm never going to l-l-l-love again."  
  
Obi-Wan frowned in concern for his Padawan and laid the cloak and the lightsaber neatly on the couch. He went and sat on the arm of the chair Anakin was sitting in and put a sympathetic, yet comforting arm around his young Padawan. "I once felt that way too, Ani. Nine years ago, I lost the only person that I would ever love." He sighed and shook his head. "Nine years.." As he spoke those two words, the image of Qui-Gon dying in his arms and taking that painful last breath flashed through his mind.  
  
Anakin sniffled and looked up at Obi-Wan. "What do you mean, Master? Didn't Master Jinn die 9 years ago? Oh.." Anakin trailed off; realizing the person Obi-Wan was talking of losing and loving was Qui-Gon. Somehow, Anakin understood what his master was feeling. "Master Jinn and you were together?" He cocked his head to the side, awaiting the confirmation from Obi-Wan.  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes and opened them and then looked down into Ani's tear stained face and for a moment, he thought he saw himself 9 years ago when Qui had passed from this plane. He swallowed hard and began to speak softly to the young man sitting next to him, "Yes, Ani. We were. And there isn't a moment that passes I do not think of him and how he died in my arms. And for the past nine years, I've felt as if I could never love another." Obi-Wan looked down at his padawan and saw something in his eyes, something strangely familiar. The way Anakin was looking at him reminded him of how Qui-Gon used to look at him. Ani's eyes seemed to convey so much love and trust and yet could see through to his soul -- the exact way Qui- Gon used to gaze at him. It made him shudder as the memories all came crashing back at once. "And now, the way you look at me brings back so many memories," his voice cracked somewhat and he swallowed hard before continuing. "The way you just looked at me was the way he always looked at me, Ani."  
  
Anakin sniffled as Obi-Wan spoke and he looked away from him as he wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his tunic. His eyes were sore and puffy from his sobbing and he leaned into Obi-Wan, wrapping his arms around the Jedi Knight's waist and hugged him gently, startling his master slightly by his actions. "I am sorry, Master. I did not mean to cause you pain of any sort." He sniffled a little before speaking again. "Please know that, My Master."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and then moved to the floor and kneeled in front of Anakin, placing his hands on his padawan's broad shoulders. "Anakin, you could never cause me pain. You've only helped me enjoy life more; having you around is wonderful." He took his hand and gently brushed Anakin's braid away from his face, gently brushing his fingers against his cheek. "You bring me out of my shell, dear padawan."  
  
Anakin lifted his head slightly to look into his master's handsome face. He sighed softly and then brought his hand up to place it upon Obi-Wan's. "Maybe losing what we loved the most taught us there is life after love. Maybe, just maybe, we can both love again, Master," he said softly and lowered his head again as he felt Obi-Wan look at him a bit closer. He looked back up and into his face again and his eyes locked onto his master's. He saw something sparkle in Obi's eyes that he once saw sparkle in Padme's. Something he thought he had lost forever when she walked away from him. Something he never thought he would ever find again in the universe. He blinked slowly; not wanting to look away from Obi-Wan's deep green eyes for fear that he was just imagining what he saw in them, fearing that what he was seeing was just an illusion.  
  
Slowly, Obi-Wan leaned in closer to Anakin and kissed him softly upon his lips. Amazed at first by what his master was doing, Anakin was slow to react but soon closed his blue eyes and kissed Obi-Wan back gently. He felt his master's hands run through his hair, tugging at his padawan braid lightly and he placed his hand lightly upon Obi-Wan's cheek and then slowly entangled his fingers into his master's silky hair. They kissed like that for a while before Anakin pulled back from the gentle kiss and opened his eyes slowly, savouring the moment.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at the young padawan learner and smiled softly, tugging at his Padawan's braid again lightly. He then leaned down and kissed Anakin lightly on his forehead. "Anakin, I love you," he whispered softly to his padawan as he hugged him closer to himself. "Not only as my padawan, companion, and friend, but as I once loved my master."  
  
Anakin smiled and moved closer to his Master-Turned-Lover and sighed happily. "I love you, too, Obi-Wan." He reached up and kissed Obi's cheek lightly and wrapped his arms around him, embracing the young knight gently and lovingly. He smiled happily but then something dawned on him. "Oh no. Master!" He exclaimed, his sapphire eyes widening in astonishment and fear. "No one will believe that we are lovers! How is the council going to accept this?"  
  
Obi-Wan grinned and chuckled softly as he smiled lovingly at his Anakin. "Calm yourself, aretos. They will come to accept it soon and they will believe it. Trust me." He ran his fingers through Ani's hair and ruffled it, chuckling softly.  
  
Anakin smiled and looked out the window at the setting sun as he yawned. "It's beginning to get dark, so I think I'm going to go to bed now. I have meditations in the morning with Master Yoda and Mace. I will see you then, Master." He kissed his master's cheek again lightly and embraced him again gently.  
  
Obi-Wan grinned as he kissed Anakin on his forehead again in response to his loving gesture and slowly rose from his kneeling position on the floor. "Sleep well, Padawan mine."  
  
Ani nodded and rose from his seat on the chair and and disappeared down the hallway to his room. Obi watched as he went through the door and once it closed he sighed to himself and turned to the giant window of their quarters. He stretched and walked towards it as the sun set behind the buildings of Courscant. He stood there, smiling at the sight. After nine years, he felt alive. He had left the past in the place where it should be: the past. Obi-Wan Kenobi finally moved on.  
  
~End~ 


End file.
